Dragonlance Saga Remake
by darkkender
Summary: A version of the Dragonlance saga with new characters, places, creatures, and plot. and an unknown evil secretly plotting to overthrow Takhisis. (I know this summary stinks so just read the story)
1. 1 Reunion

A/N: I do not own any of the characters or places the dragonlance authors do. This is sort of a re-make of the dragonlance story with new monsters, villains, and heroes anyway on with the story  
  
Chapter 1: Reunion  
  
The old dwarf had been walking for a while.  
  
"Never should have gone away. Don't know why I did."  
  
Years of being alone had made given the dwarf an odd habit of talking to himself. He pulled out a piece of wood and a knife. While he was carving the wood he heard a rustling in the bushes, without thinking the dwarf put his hand on the haft of his battle-axe.  
"Tanis," The dwarf said, "Is that you?"  
"Yes, old friend it's me!"  
The dwarf walked forwards towards his friend. Tanis and the dwarf hugged and then Tanis let go of the struggling dwarf.  
"I hope no one saw us," said the dwarf.  
"You always had lots of pride, Flint," Tanis laughed.  
  
Tanis was half-elf and half-human, who belonged to both races and to neither. He had shoulder-length red-brown hair and had the grace of elves but the approximate girth of a human. Tanis had a long sword at his waist and a bow across his back. Flint was a middle-aged dwarf with a salt-and- pepper beard, and he was about four feet tall. There was a battle-axe strapped across his back and a couple of daggers hooked on his belt. The two friends looked down on Solace (their hometown) and headed forward. They had not gone far when they heard a very shrill whistling sound. "What is that?" asked Flint. "I don't know, but it sounds sort of familiar, like the adventures we had in Solace before," Tanis replied.  
  
Tanis looked into the bushes to try to find the source of the whistling sound while Flint un-hooked his axe. All of a sudden a fat hobgoblin riding a horse followed by some ogres and goblins on foot.  
"I am fewmaster toad," said the hobgoblin, "and you are under temporary arrest so we can search for the blue crystal staff. If you don't come peacefully." He gestured towards the goblins and ogres, "They will take you by force."  
With that said the fewmaster left down the road to Solace. The goblins and ogres quickly formed in to a loose formation after Flint and Tanis drew their weapons. All of a sudden a barrage of darts flew at the fewmaster's soldiers from behind the bushes. Flint and Tanis were amazed as some of the goblins fled. Only the ogres remained there because the darts didn't penetrate their armor. Out of the bushes sprang two figures, one was a kender and the other was a centaur. The kinder was carrying an odd- looking staff that had a prong at one end with a band going across the V part of the staff. The other end of it had an iron spike fixed on it. The centaur carried a double-ended trident and short sword. While the ogres turned to look at the new comers, Flint rushed at one swinging his axe, and lopped of its head. The centaur galloped forward and impaled the second ogre with his trident. By this point Tanis had un-strapped his long bow and had shot two ogres. The last one turned and ran after the goblins.  
"Hi, Flint it's me Tasslehoff...!" said the kender.  
Tasslehoff was about 4 feet tall (which was tall for a kender). Like all kender he couldn't feel fear and was somewhat childish. He had arranged his brown hair in a topknot.  
"...And it's great to see you too Tanis! You know after we had split up five years ago I had begun to miss you. Anyway this is my good friend Halgion the centaur." Tasslehoff concluded.  
"Well he's Flint," Tanis gestured at Flint, "and I'm Tanis."  
"Hello, both of you, Tasslehoff has told me that he was on his way to Solace," Halgion said.  
As they walked down the road they discussed on why the fewmaster would search every traveler for a staff. This was the first time Tanis could inspect Halagion. He was a horse from the waist down and a human from the waist up. The horse fur on him was a very dark brown color and the same with the hair on his head.  
"It'll be good to see Caramon again, and I guess we'll, have to tolerate Raistlin." Flint said.  
Raistlin and Caramon were some of their friends from Solace, who were also twins. They looked nothing alike, Caramon was a big and strong person, but Raistlin was thin and cynical. Also Caramon was a warrior and Raistlin was a mage. Tasslehoff said,"I think Raistlin is neat, even if he doesn't show me a lot of magic." The four adventures didn't encounter any more distractions on their way to Solace.  
  
A/N: What do you think of the first chapter and Halgion (the centaur)? Please please please R&R. In the next chapter there will be more excitement and variation. 


	2. 2 Crystalmier Lake

A/N: I do not own any of the Dragonlance characters, the authors do.  
  
I think that this chapter will be better than the first one.  
  
Chapter 2: Crystalmier Lake  
  
When the four companions reached Solace it was in the afternoon and the streets and walkways were crowded. They couldn't see the inn of The Last Home from here, because it was on the other side of town.  
"I will leave you here for now and I hope I will see you again." said Halgion.  
"Alright, see you later," said Tasslehoff as Halgion walked away, then he said to Flint and Tanis, "You know Halgion is different from other centaurs because his parents died at an early age and he raised himself in the woods. Also he isn't poetic or anything like that. I some times feel bad for him, but he seems happy enough..."  
As Tasslehoff chattered on about his magic ring of teleportation the group reached the inn of The Last Home up in the trees.  
  
Several things happened at once when they stepped into the inn, first they saw Hetric the high theocrat stick his hand in the flames of the fireplace. Then Tika (a barmaid and friend) started yelling at Raistlin, Caramon, Sturm, and two other people to escape out the kitchen. All Tanis could say before the floor underneath him, Flint, and Tasslehoff collapsed was "Where's Kit..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sturm what are you doing?" yelled Caramon  
"I'm not going to run from a fight, it's dishonorable!" retorted Sturm  
Caramon looked at the Barbarian Woman they were escaping with, "But Sturm there is a Lady to protect."  
This seemed to win the honorable knight over and then they were escaping through the trapdoor in the kitchen. Soon Goldmoon, Riverwind (the two plainspeople), Raistlin, and Caramon were on the ground running away from the high theocrat and his troops.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Halgion was going to a smith's store for new equipment when he heard the splintering of wood near him. Dust, wood, and three bodies plummeted from up above. Halgion raced over to them and realized the bodies were Tas', Flint's, and Tanis'. Just then Flint stirred and woke up.  
"Are you alright, Flint?" Halgion asked.  
"I think— Flint was cut off by a theocrat with guards behind him saying, "I remember those three, their friends with the defilers! Arrest them!"  
Flint and Halgion managed to carry Tanis and Tasslehoff between them and were soon running away from the theocrat's guards.  
"Where should we go from here," asked Halgion, "you are more familiar with this land than me."  
Flint said, "We should head to the forest around Crystalmier Lake, But don't go in the lake because I hate water."  
The sun was setting by the time they reached the woods surrounding Crystalmier Lake and Tanis and Tas had woken up.  
"Why did the theocrat accuse us of being in league with defilers?" Tasslehoff asked, "I mean...wait did you hear something."  
They could hear the muffled sound of talking through the trees. Tas spotted a glimpse of red between the trees. Suddenly five figures burst into the clearing.  
"Sturm, Caramon, Raistlin..."  
"Does my Appearance surprise you?"  
  
The Raistlin standing before them was not the one Flint, Tanis, or Tasslehoff remembered. He was dressed in the crimson robe of a mage of neutrality and had pre-mature white hair. The staff he clutched was made of dark wood, with a golden dragon claw clutching a gemstone. But what was most unnerving about Raistlin was that his skin had a metallic gold color to it, and the pupils of his eyes were black and shaped like hourglasses. Just then a horrible cough seized Raistlin and doubled him over. Caramon (Raistlin's twin brother) checked to see if he was all right, but Raistlin just waved him away.  
Sturm told the group the story of how Goldmoon's staff had started to glow blue light, how the high theocrat had stuck his hand in the fireplace to cleanse his soul after the staff had healed him, and how they were chased to Crystalmier lake. "I hear shouting over through the trees! It sounds like goblins!" said Tas.  
  
The companions were soon running through the trees towards the Crystalmier Lake. There was a boat on the shore, probably from someone who had gone out into the lake earlier. Flint said. "I'm not going out in the boat and you can't make me! The last time I went in a boat I nearly died." The group's protests were useless on the old dwarf, who slumped down on the ground. Only when the arrows stated getting shot at the companions did Flint carefully get in the boat. That only left the problem of Halgion. He muttered, "I can get into a boat myself." Halgion backed up towards the trees and ran forward on his hooves. He jumped right in front of the boat and crashed down on the ferry. Ice-cold water sprayed everywhere. "Help!!!!" Flint yelled as he was thrown overboard. Caramon jumped out of the boat into the dark water, creating another big splash. After many long moments Caramon resurfaced and pushed Flint up on board. Tanis and Sturm hoisted Caramon back up and the ferry began to move. An arrow struck the floor, but didn't go through. "Get behind me!" shouted Raistlin, "ast takimar krwinaya" One by one all the goblin archers fell to the ground in deep sleep. Raistlin slumped down into the boat. Just then Tanis remembered something. "Where's Kitiara?" he asked In answer Raistlin produced a scroll. Tanis carefully reached for it and broke the seal, the scroll said:  
  
Dear Tanis and others,  
  
I cannot come to the gathering because I'm having trouble with my new lord. I hope I see you all again soon. I send my regard and love.  
  
, Kit  
  
Tanis was expecting more from his lover.  
  
Raistlin seemed worn out from fleeing the inn and casting the spell. He looked at the constellations and sky. Rastlin pointed and the others looked skyward, there were three gaps in the stars. In a voice betraying surprise, curiosity, excitement, awe, and a little fear Raistlin said, "Tanis, The Dark Queen has returned to Kyrnn, The Valiant Warrior has come to fight her, and The Lord— All of a sudden Raistlin broke off and drifted into unconsciousness. The group was silent after that.  
  
A/N: O.K. I'm just saying that the part where Rastlin said the thing about 3 constellations missing is a big part in my Fic. 


	3. 3 Chemosh

A/N: This chapter will have much more variation and excitement I promise. Also I don't own any of the characters or places except for Halgion (I made him up.)  
  
Chapter 3: Chemosh  
  
He walked in his ghostly citadel. As he walked undead servants bowed before him. But he was going to a special room in the horrible citadel. The figure was wearing robes of black with a skeleton's ghastly face in it, but it wasn't just any skull. The skull was that of an evil that no mortal could ever imagine. His eye sockets blazed with power. The figure clad in black opened the door and closed it. In the room was a pedestal twisted with images of death, and upon the pedestal sat a crystal of pure blood- colored ruby the size of a shield. As he passed his hand over it the ruby surface changed so that it showed an army marching across the earth, bearing the flag of Thakisis.  
"Good." Said the figure in a whisper.  
The image changed once again to display a figure with brown hair and clad in ebony armor.  
"Akarias." He said.  
Next it showed an image of five humans, a kinder, a half-elf, a dwarf, and a centaur.  
"Interesting." The figure said again.  
Last it showed a picture of another black-robed figure, but the second figure's face wasn't showing. Only two glowing red eyes were visible.  
"Morgion, is everything going well?" the skeletal one asked.  
"Yes, Chemosh the forces are undetected."  
With that said the ruby went back to the blood-red color. Chemosh went back out the door to prepare. Light filled the corridor, and Chemosh was gone.  
________ _______ ________ ________ _______  
  
Nystr the farmer was splitting wood when he saw a blinding flash on the edge of his field. A black-robed figure came up to Nystr.  
"Who are you?" asked Nystr," Are you a mage, if so you're not welcome here!"  
"I'M CHEMOSH LORD OF THE UNDEAD!!" The robed one screamed.  
Chemosh raised his hand and Nystr went flying through the air, and landed on the ground with a THUMP! Nystr thought of what he could do, this was obviously an insane wizard, but before he could do anything Chemosh raised his hand again and black tendrils snaked from his fingertips. They encircled Nystr and brought such icy coldness with them that he died in a matter of seconds. Chemosh touched Nystr's forehead after the tendrils had disappeared.  
Instantly there was a blinding flash and were the dead Nystr had once lain was an unearthly undead creature. Some of its flesh was there and some of it wasn't. Some of its organs were there and showing and some of them weren't. The undead creature stank of death.  
Even so, the undead Nystr stood at attention regarding Chemosh with utmost respect. Chemosh uttered a word and the undead servant shimmered and was replaced by a farmer very similar to Nystr.  
"You will go and recruit yourself in the army the dragon highlords are raising. Then you will try rising through the ranks to a high enough position. I will give you instructions in visions that you will have." Chemosh said.  
The hidden servant of Chemosh walked down the road toward a dragon highlord stronghold.  
This world of mortals is so different than the realm of the gods Chemosh thought. At least he got another spy in the ranks of Tahkisis. Chemosh had been perfecting the process of making demi-god spies that clerics of Tahkisis couldn't detect. After all if he wanted to take over the world he had to be careful. Morgion was working with Chemosh in this to. Yes Morgion the god of death disease and decay was proving a very useful ally. He had already confused Tahkisis about the disappearances of her clerics that had been claimed by Chemosh.  
Surprisingly all Morgion wanted for helping Chemosh take over the world was control of one forth of the world. Chemosh suspected that Morgion would use that region for experiments and other things like that.  
Suddenly Chemosh's cloak wrapped completely around him and he was gone. He had gone back to the world of gods.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"A cave. A damn cave. No doubt infested with goblins and trolls." Complained Flint as he sat down in the cave the group was using as shelter.  
"Oh come on," said Tasslehoff, "It could be worse. I mean what if there was a giant spider colony in the back of the cave! And an evil monster that wanted to steal your soul! And—"  
"Oh would you stop it!" Flint said while covering his ears.  
After the group had landed on the other side of Crystalmier Lake they had to take shelter in a cave when a sudden storm broke out. Raistlin had lapsed into consciousness, but kept quiet about the missing constellations.  
Tanis was thinking about Kit when Goldmoon came up to him and said, "I thank you for helping us escape from solace..."  
She trailed off as Riverwind said something in their language to her.  
  
Goldmoon furiously shook her head and said to Tanis, "You will have to excuse Riverwind, he is prejudiced of other races." Goldmoon left to go sit by Riverwind and they were soon whispering in harsh tones. Tanis offered to take first watch knowing that he would not be able to sleep for a while anyway.  
  
The next morning Tasslehoff was gone for two hours. He came back when everyone was having breakfast, "This cave goes back farther than I could walk in two hours!" Tasslehoff said to everyone, "I wonder where it leads!" Flint muttered, "Probably nowhere we want to go." The group still didn't know what to do or where they should go. Goldmoon and Riverwind said that they should go to Haven (a city like Solace), while Tanis said that they should go to Qualinesti. At least the direction to all the places the wanted to go was north. Therefore, they left the cave without exploring it, much to Tasslehoff's dismay, and headed down the road to Haven, because it was closest.  
  
A/N: I have so many good ideas for the next chapter, but I'm waiting until I get enough reviews to post it. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE R&R. 


End file.
